V5.2
Visual Update * Lunar Revel 2015 skins * Removal of * Numerous champions had their textures recolored |Release = January 28, 2015 |Related = Patch 5.2 notes |Prev = V5.1 |Next = V5.3 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * General ** ( ) * Lunar Revel 2015 ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: Firecracker profileicon.png|Firecracker Year of the Goat profileicon.png|Year of the Goat Ocean Week Fizz profileicon.png|Ocean Week Fizz Positive Play profileicon.png|Positive Play The following Ward Skins have been added: Lunar Dragon Ward.png|Lunar Dragon Ward PVP.net ;Nemesis Draft - Featured Game Mode : The game files for this mode have been included in patch 5.1, but it will not be available on this patch. League of Legends 5.2 Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 6 * - Classic, Corporate, Executioner, Mr. Mundoverse, Mundo Mundo, Toxic, and Rageborn. * - Classic, Aviator, Infiltrator, Nightblade, and Frostblade. * - Classic, Commando, Darkforge, and Dragonslayer. * - Classic, Demolisher, Bot, Grungy, Sasquatch, and Workshop. * - Classic, Bilgewater, Northern Front and Tyrant. * - Classic, Vindicator, Aristocrat, Dragonslayer, and Heartseeker. * - Classic, Undertaker, and Pentakill. ; * ** Now grants bonus Movement Speed while the orb is in flight. Increases her movement speed to 545 from base, which decays down to 410. Unconfirmed if this is a 65% bonus that decays down to 25%, or a modification to her base movement speed. * ** Base damage per flame increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** No longer amplifies magic damage and true damage. ; * ** No longer triggers mark. * ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 800. ** The number of stacks can now (once again) be seen in her buff bar. ; * General ** Portrait updated. ** Infernal Alistar now has its fiery animation once more. ; * ** Armor and Magic Resist bonuses reduced to from . ** Molten Shield will also be granted to on-cast and while he is alive, in addition to a boost of 300 bonus movement speed, decaying over seconds. * ** Collision radius decreased. This has been done to synergize with changes. ; * ** Indicator now displays the range as 875 instead of 800. No functional changes to the spell. ** If at least three are active, Conquering Sands will displace the soldier closest to the targeted point. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Twin Fang's tooltip now always displays the amount of mana it will restore. ; * ** Base magic damage reduced to from . ** Scaling reduced to from . ** No longer deals damage if Fizz doesn't enter in contact with the target during the dash. * ** Base passive damage over time reduced to from . ** Scaling increased to from % of target's missing health)}}. ** Active on-hit base damage increased to from . ** Active on-hit scaling changed to % of target's missing health)}} from . ** Active no longer applies Grievous Wounds. * ** The champion tagged with Chum the Waters will take 20% increased damage from Fizz for 6 seconds. This excludes Chum the Water's damage. ** Damage amplification debuff has its own particle effects for both Classic Fizz and Void Fizz. ; * / ** Indicator now correctly displays the cooldown as seconds instead of . ; * General ** Basic attack wind-up improved. * ** Nidalee can now trigger Hunt ''on jungle monsters. ''Hunted monsters will be briefly rooted at the point of trigger. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** On-target cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ; * ** Bug fix: No longer deals increased damage to structures. ; * ** Stun collision has been widened slightly to feel less clunky. ; * General ** Title changed to "the Yordle Gunner" from "the Megling Gunner". ** New lore. ** New ability icons. ** Visual upgrade across all skins. ** New voice over. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. ** Base health reduced to 542.76 from 552.76. ** Base armor reduced to 22 from 24.04. * ** Range per level reduced to 7 from 9. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** If Rocket Jump strikes an enemy marked with , Rocket Jump's damage to all targets is increased by 25% per stack of . Rocket Jump will also detonate if the target was at 4 stacks. *** Maximum damage on Rocket Jump is . * ** Renamed Explosive Charge. ** Tristana places a charge on the target enemy or tower that explodes after 4 seconds, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Tristana's basic attacks against the target will increase Explosive Shot's damage by 25%, stacking up to 4 times, with the 5th attack detonating the charge immediately. ** Damage changed to % Bonus AD)}} from . *** Maximum damage on Explosive Shot is % Bonus AD)}} . ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** No longer applies Grievous Wounds. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 16 at all ranks. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. Items ; * Combine cost reduced to 415g from 515g. ** Total cost reduced to 850g from 950g. ; * Combine cost increased to 650g from 550g. ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Combine cost increased to 950g from 850g. ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Combine cost increased to 730g from 630g. ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Removed from the game. ; * New shield particle effect. ; * Removed from the game. ; * Tenacity bonus now stacks multiplicatively from additively. ; * Recipe changed to + 600g = 1000g. ; * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 45. * Ability power increased to 80 from 65. * Life steal reduced to 10% from 12%. ; * Now displays the current stacks over the icon. * No longer loses stacks if selling the item and then undoing the sale. ; * Time delay before stealthing reduced. This is a bug fix. ; / / / * Combine cost increased to 450g from 350g. ** Total cost increased to 850g from 750g. ; / / / * Combine costs reduced by 100g. ** Total cost unchanged (2250g). ; * : ** Now treated as structures. *** No longer targetable by . *** No longer valid as a target for unit targeted dashes (E.g.: ). *** No longer affected by abilities that doesn't affect Structures (E.g.: ). *** Now is considered Terrain for targeting purposes (E.g.: ). *** When attacking Void Gates, you gain the ability power to structure bonus damage (If 40% of your AP equals to higher than your basic attack damage, you instead deal damage equal to 40% of your ability power). * ** Stats: *** Base armor increased to 115 from 60. *** Base health reduced to 40 from 50. *** Health growth reduced to 15 from 20. *** Base magic resistance reduced to 20 from 40. *** Base attack damage increased to 30 from 20. *** Attack damage growth reduced to 2 from 3. *** Ability power growth reduced to 10 from 20. ** On-hit Damage: *** Bonus AD and AP increased to ( + ) from ( + ). *** Bonus AD and AP now applies to the first and every fourth voidspawn, changed from every voidspawn after the third. The bonus stats is primed for the first voidspawn. Summoner's Rift ; * Attack range increased to 500 from 350. * Base damage reduced to 75 from 230. * Attack speed increased to from . ;Fountain * The barrier that prevents you leaving your base at the start of the game now uses the base-gate models. ;Vanguard Towers * New shield particle effect. Patch Rundown References de:V5.2 es:V5.2 fr:V5.2 pl:V5.2 Category:Patch notes